The Damage
by TheSecretSeason
Summary: It's been 3 long years since Ash has seen his mom. But what did happen on his journey and why does he hesitate to answer?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note... hey guys, this is my first Pokemon fanfiction so it's kinda short but each chapter will increase though time. I'm already working on Chapter 2 and it's so much fun to right! Don't forget to leave a review :) Now lets begin...**

**Chapter 1: Home**

"Come on Pikachu!" yelled the young man with dark raven hair. "We're almost there!"

"Pika!" Answered the yellow rodent trailing behind him.

They continued to run for another few minutes before Ash, a now 19 year old young man, stopped and saw his home Pallet town.

"Wow, We made it just in time." Ash smiled.

"Pikapi." His Pikachu said.

Ash, again ran the rest of the way on and knocked on the front door to his old house. A woman at the age of 45 answered the door.

"Hey Mom!" He cried.

"Pika!"

"Oh Ash, this is a wonderful surprise!" His mom, Delia smiled.

She ran into his arms and began to cry.  
>"It's been over 3 years since I last saw you in person." She cried as he returned the warm hug.<p>

"I'm sorry mom," he sighed, "I had to clear my mind after what happened to… Never mind."

Delia leaned back from the hug and looked at him confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," he lied, "Let's go in the house and I'll make you some lunch."

The two entered the house. Ash saw Mr Mime cleaning the stairs whiles he went into the kitchen. Delia sat on the dinning table whiles Ash prepared the food.

"So, what have you been up too?" Delia asked with curiosity on her face.

Ash felt uncomfortable with that question. But he turned his frown into a smile when he looked over to his mom.

"Well you know just this and that," He said calmly, trying to be as casual as possible, "I met up with Brock to see how he was doing and he seemed to have found himself a girl."

"Really? I'd say it's about time for him. 24 years old and only now gets a proper girlfriend." Delia said.

"She's not his girlfriend." Ash smiled. "She's his fiance."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Delia cheered, "Good for Brock."

Ash put the cheese on the sandwich along with lettuce and tomatoes. He presented it to Delia.

"Here you go," He said, handing her the food.

"Why thank you honey."

Delia looked at her sons masterpiece and began eating her food. Once she finished, he washed the plate and sat down next to her.

"Why have you came here anyway." She asked

"I was missing you Mom and thought It would be good to see how you were doing." Ash replied.

"Oh that's sweet," She smiled. "I'm doing just fine. Anyway what else have you been doing? Have you meet up with anyone else from the past?"

Ash's heart skipped a beat, his face began going white.

"Have you seen Dawn or Max or May or Mist-"

"NO!" Ash screamed.

Delia jumped from her seat and looked at Ash who was close to crying. She then wrapped her arms around him and asked him what was wrong.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He sighed.

Pikachu knew what was wrong with him, so he jumped on his knee.

"I can't Pikachu. I'm… Not ready." Ash said as his hat covered his eyes.

"Pikapi pi pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Ash just tell me, I'm your mother." Delia said.

Ash look at the ground for a moment before being snapped back into reality.

"Ok Mom, but promise me you won't get upset." Ash said.

Delia wondered why she had to promise something so strange, but she went along with it.

"Promise." She smiled.

"Well… It's about Misty." Ash began.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my? What happened to Misty? Is she ok? did anything else happen? Find out on Chapter 2 coming tomorrow...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story - The Promise

The weather began to get more stronger whiles Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked along the path. Rain was coming down at every angle which made it hard for Pikachu to keep moving forward.

"Come here Pikachu," The 17 year old red head instructed, "I'll carry you until the storm is over."

Misty lifted Pikachu whiles Ash was trying to see where he was going.

"Man, this rain is coming down fast!" He yelled, "I can't see a thing."

Ash then turned around to see both Pikachu and Misty almost freezing to death. Ash stumbled over to then and hugged them both.

"I think I can see a cave over there!" he yelled.

He then pointed into the middle of a dark, cold cave.

"If we go under, we won't get wet but will have to save the boat trip until another 2 days." Ash yelled again.

"I vote cave!" Misty yelled, trying to let Ash know she was ok with that.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Ok, hold on tight, the last thing we need is to be separated."

Ash held on to Misty's hand whiles she held Pikachu. Ash took a couple of steps forward before a moving light was headed his way.

"Ash look out!" Misty yelled and she pushed Ash to the other end of the street. Misty laid on the floor knocked out whiles Ash sat up rubbing his head. He then saw Misty and pulled her close to him.

"Misty? Are you ok?"

She didn't answer.

"Misty please wake up! I need you!" He cried.

Misty then began to open her eyes. The storm was still happening in the background but Ash was ok with the rain as long as Misty was alright. He then picked Misty up and carried her then rest of the way to the cave. Pikachu followed behind. Ash then put misty down on the dry floor and got some blankets together to wrap her up warm. He then put his blanket on top, to be sure.

"Ash, you'll freeze if you give me your blanket." She argued.

"Oh it's fine Mist," he smiled. "I'd rather you have it then me."

Misty then sat up but was feeling weak so rested again.

"We'll stay here for the night, then we'll set of again tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it." Ash said.

"Of course I will be, I still want to see that show with the water pokemon." She smiled.

Ash was beginning to feel the cold and began to shiver.

"Here," Misty said, as she lifted half the blankets up facing him. "We can share."

Ash hesitated. "Oh… It's ok mist, I-"

"Ash, it's fine." Misty said.

Ash laid down beside her and they were face to face. Ash then had to say something to Misty.

"Hey Misty." Ash asked.

"Yeah." Answered.

"You kind of saved my life today," He sighed. "And I just wanted you to realise that I'm going to protect you from anything."

"Ash you can't say that." Misty demanded.

"You're right, but I can promise it." He smiled.

Ash then hugged Misty and she returned the warmth. They then slept side by side until the storm cleared up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note! Hey Guys, I've just finished my draft of the final Chapter and I'm crying over it. I hope you's will like it when it comes along but for now enjoy Chapter 3...**

Chapter 3: The Story - The Cruise

Ash woke up to find the storm had cleared up. Misty was at his side, she seemed to have recovered well. Pikachu was curled up next to Misty. Ash smiled at Misty who was still asleep. After a couple of minutes, Misty began to stir. Ash was packing everything up when Misty woke.

"Wow, that weather really was something." She yawned.

"Yeah, it was something." Ash replied. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah of course." Misty said.

Misty stood up and looked in perfect health. Ash looked at Misty in the eyes.  
>"I'm sorry about yesterday." He sighed.<br>"What about?" Misty asked.

"You know, with the car." Ash added.

"Oh Ash that wasn't your fault, the storm was heavy and you didn't see the car."

"You did." Ash said.

"That's because you were making sure not to let go of me. I'm sure if I was in front the same thing would have happened but with you instead of me." Misty responded. "I don't want that to happen."

"Ok, but I'm keeping my word." Ash demanded.

"The one where you promised to protect me? Ash you can't promise something like that." Misty argued.

"Never say never." Ash insisted.

Ash then held Misty's hand and looked into her eyes.

"If something happened to you, I would be broken." Ash said, looking at the floor.

Misty smiled and lifted Ash's chin up.

"I'll be fine." Misty remarked.

The two shared a warm hug before the continued their journey. After a couple hours of joking around, Ash and Misty made it to the cruise.

"Wow!" Ash said, walking onto the boat, "This is amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Misty laughed. "Now let's go find our rooms."

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked up to the receptionist to book in.

"Oh, well most of our rooms are booked." The receptionist stated. "We have one left if you's want to share?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"I'm OK with that if you are." Ash said.

"Er… Sure, why not?" Misty smiled.

The receptionist gave them the room key to find that they were in the presidential suit. Ash and Misty dropped their bags on a chair and looked around the room.

"This is… Amazing!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah it's huge!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu boomed.

"Let's go out to see what else their is." Misty grabbed Ash's arm, "Let's go!"

The pairing and Pikachu walked around the Cruise to see water slides, surfing area's, game room and a cafeteria. The three decided to sit in the cafe to grab something to eat. Misty looked down at her plate. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's up Mist?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Misty answered.

"Hey," Ash said as he gently lifted her chin with his hand. "We've been friends for almost 7 years, you can tell me."

Misty hesitated.

"Have you every thought of children?" Misty asked.

Ash's face went white. And began stuttering, "C-Children? I-I didn't k-know you w-were p-pregnant?"

Misty punched Ash on the arm and yelled to him, "I'm not pregnant you idiot!"

Ash calmed down and so did Misty.

"Then what was with the baby talk?" He said.

"Well it's just that Lily is expecting and I just felt a bit down because of it."

Ash was confused. "You don't want one do you?" He asked.

"Well not now but one day." She explained.

Ash rested his hand on her shoulder. He then knelt down next to her.

"Mist," He said, "One day you're going to make someone very happy and have lots of children. But right now you're stuck with me and Pikachu. So you might as well enjoy yourself, before you enjoy the company of others."

Misty was stunned. "That was possibly the sweetest thing he's ever said." She thought.

She gave Ash a hug and thanked him for making her see that life isn't always about having a normal life. Misty and Ash then pulled back and looked at each others lips. The slowly leaned forward until…

"Can everyone one who's going to watch 'Water park live' please go to the reception to collect you're tickets." The voice over man commanded.

The pairing broke apart.

"Er… Yeah so tickets." Ash said, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Yeah sure." Misty sighed.

The two left to go and get their tickets whiles Pikachu was stunned realise what he just saw.

"Pika?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah they were pretty close huh? please leave a review and don't forget to check out Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! P.S. The next one was difficult to write... and please don't hate me for the Chapter 4... and 5... and 6... and 7...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys here's Chapter 4, sorry It's a little late I was studying for biology! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Story - The Attack

Ash, Misty and Pikachu took their seats whiles waiting for the show to begin. Non of then said a word. Pikachu was getting sick of what was happening and electrocuted Ash.

"PIKA-CHU!" The yellow rodent screamed.

Ash fell down with smoke all around himself.

"Pikachu!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"Pikapi Pika pi pi chu." Pikachu said.

"Hey keep your voice down," Ash whispered. "Misty can hear you."

"What are you's talking about." Misty asked.

"Nothing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika" Pikachu snapped.

"Oh look, the shows beginning." Misty beamed.

Whiles the pairing and Pikachu looked at the center stage waiting for the show, they hear a voice coming from the speakers.

"Prepare for trouble." A young woman's voice said.

"Make it double!" A males voice followed.

"Oh man." Ash sighed

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Two people and a meowth can flying down into the center of the stage using wire's.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" The Meowth said.

"It's Team Rocket." Misty yelled.

"That's right you little twerp!" Jessie yelled, "Now be a good girl and hand over all you're Pokemon."

Misty sniggered, "In your dreams!"

"Pikachu use thunder shot!" He yelled pointing in Team Rockets direction.

"PIKA-CHU!" Pikachu boomed.

Pikachu's lighting struck both Jessie and James.

"Months of planning and for what?" Jessie yelled as she flew into the sky with the rest of Team Rocket.

"At least we look amazing in our outfits." James sighed.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." The team shouted at once before disappearing.

"Wow, they keep getting worse each time we see them." Misty laughed.

"What do you expect?" Ash said.

Ash and Misty laughed. When they finished they were silent. They began to look into each others eyes again. Ash smiled at the sight of her emerald eyes, while Misty blushed at his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. They then looked down at each other lips again too.

"Misty?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Misty answered. They began to lean in closer and closer…

"Misty Waterflower, can you please come to reception to pick up your bag that you had left in the cafeteria." The man on the voice over called.

"Dammit!" They both thought.

Misty step away.

"I'll just go and get my bag?" She said.

"Yeah, of course." Ash answered.

Misty turned around to go to the reception. Before she was fully out of site, she turned to Ash and yelled, "Catch you later." Then she was gone.

Ash sighed,"Well Pikachu, Never say Never."

Ash and Pikachu waited a couple of hours before they decided to go look for her. It was getting late so everyone was either at a party or in their beds. Pikachu and Ash split up to try and find Misty faster. Ash shouted for almost an hour, "Misty? Where are you? Mist?"

Their was no answer.

"That's strange, I usually find Misty by now." He thought.

Pikachu almost came flying down the hall when he caught up with Ash.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash sighed, "Did you find Misty yet?"

Pikachu had fear in his eyes as he began to speak.

"Pikapi Pika Pika a Pi Chu Pikapi!" The yellow mouse yelled.

"W-What?" Ash stuttered.

He then began to follow Pikachu, who showed him the direction to where Misty was. A million things were going through Ash's mind, but one stuck out the most, "Please Misty, be ok!" He then turned a corner to find himself looking at Misty, who was half dead and covered in blood.

"Misty," he breathed, "No!"

Ash ran over to Misty and lifted her up. "Hey Misty!" He began to shake her, "Wake up!"

Ash cried for help, "Someone help me please!"

A man and woman came out from their rooms to find Ash holding Misty who was still not moving.

"Oh my," the woman said, "What happened?"

Ash's face was covered with tears as he answered the woman, "Please can you help my friend?"

The woman held on to her husband, "Jack, go and call for the cruises paramedics."

"Of course," the man agreed.

He then called for the paramedics who told him they would arrive in 2 minutes. Ash hugged Misty and tried to kept her blood in by using a towel the couple gave him. He then rocked her side to side in hopes that she would feel comfortable. He then whispered in her ear "I'm sorry."  
>The paramedics came around the corner and took Misty from Ash.<p>

"What happened?" One of them said.

"I d-don't know," Ash stuttered, "W-Will she b-be ok?"

The three men and woman lifted Misty up on to the stretcher. One of the men turned to him.

"She looks pretty bad but if you come with us we'll confirm how she is."

Ash stood next to Misty and took her hand. They all then went to the hospital in hope Misty would be ok. But anything can happen.

* * *

><p><strong>What's wrong with Misty? What happened? Find out tomorrow in Chapter 5: The Story - The Damage...<strong>

**Please leave a review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys go... hope you's enjoy it! **

Chapter 5: The Story - The Damage…

Ash was sitting down on a chair, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together in fear. Pikachu curled up to Ash in hopes that we would feel better. It didn't work. It had been a day since Misty was attack. They had to take her off the cruise to get her better medical attention. After hours of worrying a doctor came through to Ash.

"Ash… Ketchum" The doctor announced.

"That's me!" Ash rushed over. "Is Misty ok?"

"Yes, she's resting just now." The doctor said.

"Why was she bleeding? What happened?" Ash asked.

"Well we saw that she had many stab wounds in her stomach area and when she woke up an hour ago, she told us that two guys came over to her and wanted to have their way, she tried to defend herself but they had a knife. She's lucky to pull through." The doctor replied.

"She's awake? Can I see her?" Ash said.

"Well, see just fell asleep but there's something else." The doctor sighed.

"What is it?" Ash said in a hurry.

"Well, she was also stabbed in the womb area."

Ash knew what he was going to say next.

"Which decreased the chances of her having children." The doctor said.

"What? But Misty wants to have children." Ash cried.

"It's a 1 in a 1000 chance." The doctor said. "You can go and see her If you like."

Ash was stunned. If Misty wanted anything, it was children. "How could this happen." He thought, "Misty didn't deserve this, she's a kind, wonderful, beautiful person and she was stabbed."

Ash stormed out side of the hospital crying. Pikachu followed. Ash then sat on a bench with his head down and hands over his face.

"This is my fault." Ash cried. "When ever she's with me, she gets into trouble. I promised that I'd protect her and now look, she's in a hospital because of… me…"

Pikachu looked at Ash, sad.

"I need to leave her alone, let her get on with her life. I'm going call her sister's and leave. I'll leave a plane ticket for her straight to Ceruleun City so she can be happy." Ash announced.

He then stood up and walked into town. He brought flowers and a card. He then bought her a plane ticket to Cerulean City and some new clothes. He sat in the hospital next to Misty who was still sleeping. He wrote in the card.

"Dear Misty,

I'm sorry but I think it's best if you go home to rest. I don't think we'll see each other again because I want you to be happy and safe. That can't happen with me because I'm always running into danger. I hope you realise that I care a lot about you and if it was safe, I would want to be with you forever, but I need you to be safe and happy with out me. You're going to make someone very happy one day and for over 7 years you made me happy and made me look at life in a new way. I hope you live a long and happy life.

P.S. Daisy's coming to see you in hospital to make sure you get home safe.

Love Ash…"

He then wrote on the back of the card, "Never say Never."

He place card on the cabinet next to her with a note saying "READ ME!" Ash then took a deep breath and kissed her on the forehead. With each step he took away from her, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Good Bye Mist," he sighed, before running into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Ash, what are you doing?! Go back in there and tell her you love her! *Sigh* anyway I hope you's enjoyed that and look forward to Chapter 6 tomorrow! Please leave a review, I love reading them :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Guys! Here's Chapter 6! It's kind of short but The last Chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you's enjoy! **

Chapter 6: The Decision

"So, now you know mom." Ash sighed.

Delia had her hand over her mouth still in shock. She then gave Ash a hug.

"Oh Ash," She cried, "It was not you're fault."

"Yes it was!" Ash yelled, "I let her go by herself and I promised I'd protected her."

Delia stood back from their hug.

"You weren't the men who stabbed her? You were the person who cared a lot about her and wanted to protect her." Delia said. "Now you've left her because you think its for the best?"

"She's better off without me." He lied.

"Ash, she cared about you so much, why don't you go and see her."

"I-I can't." He stuttered, looking at the floor.

"Ash" his mother said, lifting his chin like what Misty once did. "I understand what you're going through. Before you were born, me and your father would always promise each other impossible things and when one of us broke them, we felt hurt because we thought it was our faults. Misty didn't deserve to get attacked and you know that but if you keep blaming yourself for this then you'll never be truly happy."

Ash looked away for his mother tearing face. He hated it when his mother cried and he felt terrible that it was his fault.

"Please before you leave again will you go and see her." Delia asked.

Ash hesitated. He couldn't say a single word. He wanted to see Misty but he was worried that she hated him for what he had done.

"I'm sorry mom." Ash said.

"It's ok." She replied, she looked disappointed in Ash but tried to maintain a happy face. "It's getting late, let's go make you some food."

"I'm not hungry." Ash said.

"Ok, I'll go to bed then." Delia looked at the clock. "It's later then I thought."

Delia walked up stairs to her room still worrying about her son. Pikachu followed her but Ash stayed down stairs. Ash cared so much about Misty and wanted to see her but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"I can't see her," He thought,"I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have."

Ash stood up and dragged himself to bed where Pikachu was lying across. Ash sighed and sat on the bed. He took off his shoes, jacket and hat and laid on top of the mattress. He hit his head on his pillow, looking up at his ceiling.  
>He was remembering the first time he and Misty met. She looked so fierce and strong when she fished him out of the water. He remembered how they first made eye contact, her emerald eyes sparkled, like the stars in the sky and her hair burned like the sun set. Ash then turned to his side and closed his eyes. He dreamt the same dream every night, but this dream was different. Instead of Misty crying in pain, he heard Misty laughing out of joy. Instead of a dark empty hall way, they were in a large restaurant filled with a huge crowd. Instead of a half dead Misty on the floor covered in a pool of blood, he saw a beautiful red headed girl with a long green dress, to match her eyes. She was walking down a set of stairs and blushing. Ash was at the bottom wearing a suit with a cool bowtie. When Misty made it to the end of the stairs, she hugged Ash and he embraced her. She then whispered in his ear, "Never say never." For once Ash woke up smiling because of how perfect his dream was. Ash made up his mind. He wanted to make his perfect dream, reality.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Is Ash really making the right decision? If he see's Misty, how is she going to react? Find out tomorrow for my last Chapter :) Please Review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is, the end of The Damage. I hope you enjoy this last Chapter and please Review! **

Chapter 7: The right choice

"You be careful." Delia said to Ash before he left to Cerulean City.

"I will be Mom." Ash smiled.

Ash and his mother were outside the front door saying their good byes

"I'm so proud of you Ash. I'm happy you're doing this." Delia said.

"I'm happy as well but I'm a little nervous." Ash added.

Delia wrapped her arms around her now 6ft son.

"You'll be fine." Delia promised.

Ash looked down at his mom who was getting tears in her eyes. He hugged her back. Ash then walked out of the door and shouted to Delia,"Thanks mom, I'll see you soon!" He then began his journey to Cerulean.

After a couple of miles, Ash began to slow down realising how close he was getting. He then rested under a tree with Pikachu.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm getting a bit nervous now," Ash stated, "Maybe it's a sign. We should head back."

Ash got up and started walking in the opposite direction. Pikachu wasn't letting him get away that easy.

"PIKA-CHU!" Pikachu shouted, as he electrocuted Ash.

Ash fell back seeing stars. He got up and shook them away.

"What was that for?" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu pi pika pipi pikapi ka pikachu! The yellow rodent answered in rage.

"I told you, I promised her I'd protect her but failed!" Ash yelled.

"Pikapi a pika!" Pikachu continued.

"Yes it was!" Ash shouted.

"A pika!"

"Yes it was!"

"A PIKA!"

"YES IT WAS!"

Pikachu wanted to electrocute Ash but he could tell that his attack would kill him because of how mad he was.

"Pika, Pikapi a pika pika chu pika pipipi a pika!" Pikachu explained

"That's not the same." Ash sighed.

"Pikapi" Pikachu continued, "Pi a pika."

"We were kids, you always promise impossible things when your-" Ash the realised what he was saying. "I-I understand now. I should of cared about how Misty was doing instead of worrying about breaking a promise."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, he then fell on the floor as a sign of relief.

Ash still felt guilty, which made him want to see Misty more.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go!" Ash yelled to Pikachu whiles he was running to Cerulean City.

After another hour, Ash stood outside of the Cerulean gym. Ash breathed in and out slowly. He was ready to face the consequences. He opened the door to find Misty (with her back turned) playing with a little girl about 1 year old. All Ash could think about was how well Misty was with children. The little girl pointed to Pikachu and laughed. "I want a pikachu."

Misty giggled, "You will get one when you're 10, like a good friend of mine did." She had a small smile of her face.

The girl then toddled over to Pikachu.

"Rose, where are you-" Misty turned around and saw Ash and Pikachu.

"But I want this one." The girl asked again.

"Hello Misty." Ash said, while's his heart was pounding hard on his chest.

Misty walked over to Ash. She didn't look happy.

"Two years!" She yelled, "Two years and I didn't hear anything from you! I didn't know if you were dead or in danger or anything!"

Rose held tight on Pikachu whiles she watched the arguement.

"Do you realise how hard it's been to wake up one day with a letter telling you that you're never going to see you're best friend again!" Misty continued.

"Misty, I'm sorry." Ash said.

"Let me finish!" She demanded, "Or seeing plane tickets next to you as you realise it's not a night mare but real and going to sleep every night thinking you done something wrong?"

"Misty, I was trying to protect you," Ash implied, "And not a day goes by that doesn't make me regret my decision. I cared about you a lot and when I saw you covered in blood I realised that it was because of me you were like that. I wanted you to be happy."

Misty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're an idiot." Misty said. "The only time in my life I was happy… was when I was with you."

She took his hand. Ash looked into Misty's emerald eyes which were big and shined with a layer of water. Misty was beginning to blush as they drew closer together. They closed their eyes to use their sense of touch. At last their lips met. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and Ash wrapped his across her hips.

"Eww…" Rose said, as she saw the two kiss.

Ash and Misty pulled away, the pair blushed. Misty picked Rose and introduced her to Ash.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce you to Ash Ketchum, my best friend." Misty smiled.

"Hello Rose," Ash waved.

"And Ash this Rose, my neice." Misty continued.

"Oh so this is Lily's little girl." Ash said, "Where is everyone anyway?"

"The Gym's on break whiles Daisy goes to help Violet who go in a bit of trouble and Lily's at the mall." Misty answered.

"So you're left to take care of the pokemon and a 1 year old?" Ash questioned.

"I'm a tough girl." Misty smiled.

Ash remembered Misty covered in blood and being told that her chances for children were low.

"Misty can I ask you a question?" Ash said.

"Sure." Misty allowed.

"Are you really not happy?" Ash asked.

Misty froze for a couple of seconds.

"No," Misty answered.

"Why? You have you're family here." Ash said.

"Because I'm stuck here whiles everyone one gets on with their life. I feel like I'm just waiting for something to happen, like someone will take me away or I'll get to see a bit more of the world. Even though I can't have them, I still want kids but only after I've travelled more. I would teach them about love and friend ship, like what you had taught me." Misty said.

Ash was still heart broken to the fact that Misty could never get what she wanted, a child, but travelling was the next best thing.

"Let's go away together." Ash said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"When you're sister's come back we can see more of the world together. And maybe a couple years later start a new mission in life." Ash replied.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"Of course I am." Ash said, "If you're happy with me, then come with me."

Misty didn't know how to react, but she did know what to say.

"Never say never," Misty smiled.

* * *

><p>7 years later…<p>

Ash Ketchum woke up in the middle of the night, to see his wife Misty wasn't in the bed next to him, but instead Pikachu. Ash then became concerned. He walked across the hall to find the bathroom light was on.

"Hey Mist, are you okay?" He knocked on the door. No answer. "Misty I'm coming in!" Ash yelled.

The door was locked. Ash was getting worried. "Misty are you ok?."

His wife finally opened the door. She came out holding a box. "What's in that?" He asked.

Misty opened the box to reveal 10 pregnancy tests, all saying positive. Misty began to smile.

Ash was almost lost for words,"Wait so that means-"

Misty nodded.

Ash lifted Misty up and they embraced in a warm hug and Misty began to crying in joy, Ash joined in. "1 in a 1000" Ash remembered the doctor saying all those years ago… "Never say Never…"

**Everything turned out for the best! YAYY! Thank you everyone who read this and please don't forget to review! I don't think I'll do another Story or Chapter based on this but hey "Never say Never..."**


End file.
